


What Does He Want?

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, High School, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: When John is approached in the hall from some guy that keeps following him around at school he thinks the guy wants to fight him for being a nerd. Little does he know, he has different intentions.





	What Does He Want?

There he is again. Strolling up with his blood red jacket and his hands in his pants pockets without any emotion on his face whatsoever. 

It's that senior that keeps staring at John in the halls. At least John thinks he's staring at him, he always wears shades... but he has to be staring at John this time. No one else is around. Somehow John ended up having to use the bathroom the same time this kid had to. 

He was tall, taller than most of the teachers at school. John didn't know much about him but he knew he was a year older then him in age and in school. He never smiled, and John's never seen him speak ever. He asked one of his friends if he knew anything about him, all she said was that this guy had a brother who was jacked and fucking crazy as shit. John was terrified of the guy but he won't stop staring at him all the time! Everyday at school, every class change, the guy would some how find him and just keep watching him. 

_ 'Oh no! He's walking right up to me!'  _ John felt panicked.  


John was fully expecting the kid to shove his face into a locker or punch him or or or- 

He finished walking up to John.

He stared right at the shorter, black haired boy.

Lowering his chin to get a better look at the nerd in front of him.

John shivered. He didn’t say a word.

The taller kid kept staring down at John.

John was to terrified to move.

John was to scared to open his mouth, even if he did he would have just ended up stuttering. 

The taller boy finally opened his own mouth to speak,

“You free Friday?”

_ 'What was this all about?' _

John didn’t know if he was asking for a fight or not. Best to just say,

“Ummm... n-no?” 

“How about Saturday? Sunday?” The other kid started to sound a bit desperate.  


“Um... wh-why?” John stuttered, nearly stumbling on his words.  


“Want to go to... the... _mOVies wITh me?”_ The kid coughed to get rid of his sudden voice crack.

“I- I- whi- which movie?” John was to scared to even think. This could all just be a set up for something.  


“Whatever you want to see.” The kid lifted up his hand and started scratching the back of his neck. 

“Oh- um... okay?" John just played along. "Um... do you like sci-fi?”

“Love it." The kid brought his hand down from his neck and pointed at John, "pick you up at seven.”

“What?" John started blinking several times, trying to clear his head. "What day? You don’t have my number um... I don’t know your name.”

The other kid muttered, “damn it" under his breath.  


"Um... I’m Dave, uh- um...” Dave started stumbling on his words. "I- Uh- Can- I- _YOu KnOW."_ Dave had to cough again, he just got _another_ voice crack.  


John gave Dave a confused half-smile. 

John takes out a pen from his shirt pocket and clicked it. 

John reached for Dave's wrists and lightly pulled it out for him to write his number and his name on in deep blue ink. If this guy just wanted a friend and super shy, John isn't going to dash his hopes and say no.  


“My name is John. Text me when schools over. And... is Saturday Okay?”

“Sure! Yeah! Yes!" Dave smiled, excitedly claiming, "it’s a date!”

_'A date? ' _John tiled his head at the thought, _'__Oh... a date...'_

“Um...” John looked off to the side.  


“I can! Uh-" Dave just realized that John was about to speak. "Wait, were you going to say something?”

“No, you go.” John gave Dave the ride-away to say whatever he wanted.  


“Okay... I can pick you up in my car after school and drop you at home too- if um... if were dating now.” Dave offered.  


“See um... the things is..." John looked at the logo of Dave's shirt underneath his red jacket. "Wait is that a Midnight Crew shirt?”

“Fuck yeah, man. Midnight Crew fuckin' rocks... I Uh... saw you rocking a shirt... like this once." Dave starts getting nervous again. "So you... like comics too?”

“Oh yeah... umm... I guess we have that in common.” John awkwardly smiles.  


“Yeah... I saw you wearing a Pokémon shirt too... you want to see my Pokémon card collection?” Dave asked.  


“Do I?!" John's jaw drops into a large grin, he excitedly says, "no one I know plays it anymore!”

“Shit... same here.” Dave chuckled.  


“Oh wow! I-" John guesses to himself that maybe he should at least _try_ going on a date with this guy if he was _this_ cool! “I gotta get to class! I’ll see you after school!”

At the sound of John's excitement Dave let out a happy,  “yeah, man!”  


* * *

"Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!" John groaned. "Fuck! Fuck me!"

Music was playing on the car's radio, both sets of John and Dave's clothes were on the floor. Time passed, it was now John's senior year.

John's boyfriend kept thrusting into him, feverishly pounding his cock into John's ass in the backseat of his car.

Shaking Dave's car from side-to-side with each swing of Dave's hips. John desperately moaned with each hit.

"Dave- Dave! I'm- I'm gonna cum!" John struggled to tell Dave,

"Then cum, John!" Dave yelled through his pants.

"But my tux!" John got out through his moans. "The pants are-"

"I'll fuck- fuck- I'll pay for the dry cleaning!" Dave groaned.

"I- I- **AHHHH!" **John finished once Dave started frantically and quickly pecking at his sweet spot.

Dave felt John tighten around him. He bit down on his own lip as he finished inside of John's ass and inside of his blueberry colored condom.

John panted. Desperately trying to catch his breath. He sniffs his nose as Dave pulled out.

Dave tied the condom in a knot.

"God... that was." John sighed. "Number three?"

"Worth lying and telling your dad we're going to prom now, huh?" Dave asked, knowing that he was right that the ruse would be more than worth it.

"If you got jizz on my dress pants it isn't!" John glared at his boyfriend, they could always just fuck in Dave's crummy apartment.

"Look." Dave picks it up off of the floor. "It's clean. I can put it in the front if you want."

"Please do." John nodded.

Dave sat up, moving his body up to the front seats.

Dave grabbed one of his energy drinks from the front, the other two cans were already emptied out. Dave sat back down next to John.

He opened up the large can and downed a large gulp.

Dave held it up and invited John to have some.

John grabbed the can and downed the rest of it, gulping it down and pulling his head back with each sip.

Dave watched in amazement. John was more fucking pumped to do this shit then even Dave was.

John tossed the empty can behind him and it slapped against the window with a few clunks.

"This time I want to be on top!" John called out.

"Fuck yeah, homie." Dave already started laying down on his back.

John started fumbling around for a condom.

"Ready for the slow dance?" John happily asked.

"Gonna hammer me _slow and hard_ this time?" Dave smiled.

"Just like you love it." John pressed the condom up to Dave's nose, teasing him playfully. "I just... need a few more seconds."

"Can we cuddle?" Dave asked.

"Haa! Next round is really just for you then!" John laughs at the thought,_ Dave always loves cuddling!_

John snuggled up right next to Dave, nuzzling his head into Dave's neck and placing his hand on his chest.

John snorted at the thought of something funny that just came to his mind.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"Oh it's nothing." John claimed.

"Come on, tell me." Dave started tickling John's side.

John started laughing, his heart was still pounding from the caffeine and the agro sex.

John sighed. "When you first walked up to me I thought that you were going to beat me up, not beat my ass."

Dave started chuckling with him, still lightly tickling John's side with his hand.

"Let's go a few more rounds, then call it a night." John yawned.

"A few more? You have enough energy for that?"

"I do... do you?" John turned the question onto his boyfriend.

"Babyboy, I could do you all night." Dave smiled.

"Not if I do you first!" John laughed. He crawled on top of Dave and readied the strawberry scented condom onto himself.

John leaned over and kissed Dave on the lips before he did anything else.

"Love you, baby." Dave said as there lips broke.

"I love you more, Strider."


End file.
